Operation: ZOE
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Z.oe Is O.perative E.ight. You'll see in the story.


Hi, welcome to my 2nd Kids Next Door fic. But, this isn't your average KND fic! Ok, here's the scoop: the current Kids Next Door have to help some operatives from the other side of the world on a very dangerous mission, so Number 1, enlists 5 of the Kids Next Door's closest friends (you'll see their names in the story) to take over their positions while he and his fellow operatives are away. Ok, let's get started! (Oh, and I didn't steal any names, I just couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
Searching KND files....  
  
Activating "KND Kid Scan".....  
Kid Scan Commencing....  
Access Approved  
Loading mission archive....  
Mission archive loaded  
Recieving mail from KND International Operatives.....  
Mail recieved  
Powering up file search....  
Search file up  
Activating defense grid...  
Defense grid on  
Enter passcode: "One Rules"  
Passcode accepted  
Accessing KND file database...  
file folder open  
searching mission database...  
mission found.  
  
Now loading Kids Next Door mission.....  
  
Today's Mission Codename:  
  
"Operation:  
Z.o.e."  
  
Z.oe is O.perative E.ight  
  
Sending:  
Kids Next Door  
Mission Alert  
  
Operation 1: N.O.N.E. (N.ew O.perative N.ulls E.nergy)  
  
Today was going to be a great day. A Japan KND International Operative, Number Hoki (Eight in Japanese) was going to help us find an age- changing ray from the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's HQ that could turn kids into adults if possible. But, what the DC didn't know was that the ray made kids stay kids forever. And, what I didn't know that Number Eight would be a very close acquaintance. I was grouped with my other fellow Kids Next Door operatives: Amy (Number 2), Sasami (Number 3), Fiona (Number 4), and Misty (Number 5), reading the minutes from the other KND operatives from around the world. "Ok, Kids Next Door, the Japanese organization says that their operative should be here in around an hour. The Japanese operatives have taken great pride in this operative. They say she has completed many missions without anything left standing in the adult's lairs. So, welcome her just like you would any other KND Operative, ok?" "Sure!" Sasami said. "You got it!" Amy replied. "Dismissed, Kids Next Door!" I said, and we all went back to our positions. We definitely needed some rest after our latest mission, Operation: R.O.O.K.I.E (R.ookie O.btains O.pportunities with K.ooky I.ntroductory E.scapades). We had trained my sister Yukina to become the famed Number 6, but currently she was on a mission with KND International Operatives from India, Operation: L.O.S.T (L.unar O.perations S.tart T.o Bug Me).  
  
An hour later....  
  
I was waiting for the arrival of the Japanese KND Operative. It had been an hour since our mini-meeting. I opened the door and looked at our new KND temporary operative. She looked very familiar. "Welcome, Number 8." I shook her hand. I saw a backpack strapped to her back. I then said, "I see you brought your supplies, Number 8." "Please...." she began. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a very familiar purple cap. She put it on her head and then said, "Call me Zoe."  
Incredible. Number 8 was......Zoe Orimoto, my youngest sister? "Zoe! It really is you!" I said, and I hugged her tightly. She looked around, and said, "Wow! This place is sweet!" But just then, the alarm went off, and a crack of thunder broke the usually silent spring night. As rain started to slap the windows, Amy came running in. "Numbers 1 and 8, the Delightful Children are attacking the treehouse, and they don't seem too happy with their last defeat!"  
I remembered that mission well- Operation: S.H.I.E.L.D L.I.G.E.R (S.top H.ailing I.n E.nemy L.oad D.efeat L.eap I.nto G.ap E.nding. R.ose) was one of our most troubling missions against the DC. I went outside, where the other KND Operatives were standing in the rain, looking at this GIANT robot. Only thing was, Sasami was the only one there besides me and Zoe. Then, I saw Fiona flying around on our Kids Next Door W.I.N.G (W.hop 'I.m, N.o G.oofs), having equipped our powerful hockey stick "whopping" devices. "Ok, Delightful Losers! I dare you to try me!" Then, I saw Hippy Hop, the giant bunny-bot we trained against in Operation: T.U.R.N.I.P (T.urnips U.nfortunately R.eaching N.ear I.nfestation P.oint) fly out from the top of the treehouse and accompany Fiona and the W.I.N.G. "Take a whip of this, suckers!" Fiona then manipulated the levers for the whoppers, and they started banging down on the DC's "robotical-discus machine with the long tentacles and things to destroy the KND", as they called it. But, just then two tentacles grabbed the whoppers, and they held Fiona and the W.I.N.G in place. Then, two saws started blazing from the front, and then they cut off the whoppers. Then, Fiona said, "Oh, crud." before rocketing off without stabilizers to stop her. Then I briefly saw another tentacle slam down on Hippy Hop, breaking it apart. Then, I saw the broken robot eject the pilot, who was Amy. She was the only one, besides Sasami, who could pilot Hippy Hop, anyways.  
"So, Kids Next Door, we'd like to see you try to kick our posteriors now!" the DC suddenly said, talking all at once like they usually do. I retreated inside to find my ray gun, but then heard someone say, "Number 5's bringing out the big guns, BABY!" At the top of the treehouse, where the controls for our defense grid were, Misty was preparing to fire every weapon we had on the disc-shaped machine. "Have a blast, SUCKERS!" she yelled before bringing her fist down on the fire button. (This sounds a lot like "Operation: G.R.O.W-U.P. [G.etting R.eally O.ld W.ill U.pset P.lans], doesn't it?) Then, I saw the machine retreat into a metal shell, and then I saw the beams of energy Misty fired bounce right back at us, blasting away pieces of the treehouse, one almost hitting me. "No, no!" Misty yelled before a lone beam struck the defense tower, blowing Misty away in a flash of orange and red light. "Numer 5!" I said before seeing a blast of the DC's own fire at Sasami, blowing her towards the skylight. "NUMBER 3! Ok, that's it!" I yelled as I pulled out my B.L.A.S.T (B.last L.one A.rse S.oon Into T.omorrow) and fired, yelling, "You're not getting me, you Delightful Dorks!" as I fired endlessly on the machine, unknowing of a tentacle behind me. The last thing I remembered was it grabbing me and me dropping my weapon before an electrical surge coursed through my body, putting me out of commission. Unfortunately, Zoe had seen that. "Nick......." she said, a tear in her eye. Then, totally unconscious, I felt myself get thrown, crashing through the treehouse, breaking everything that came into contact with my "speeding-bullet" body. The DC then moved away, but not before swinging one more tentacle that slammed into what was left of the treehouse, destroying it. "NICK!!!!" Zoe screamed before we snap to static and then snap to black.  
  
Continuing transmission............ 


End file.
